


Property of Lt. Cdr. Steven McGarrett, Navy SEALs. Back the F**k Off Bitch

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Collars, Comment Fic, Fabulousweapons Prompt Party fill, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only rated teen for some language...</p><p>“Wow, Danny. Umm…that’s a new look for you.” Chin’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Run out of clean ties or something, brah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Lt. Cdr. Steven McGarrett, Navy SEALs. Back the F**k Off Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie_pierson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellie_pierson).



> Original prompt: Possessive!Steve collaring Danny and making him wear the collar to work..without a tie.

“Wow, Danny. Umm…that’s a new look for you.” Chin’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Run out of clean ties or something, brah?”

He smirked sarcastically and continued walking to his office, fuming.

“What, boss was feelin’ extra aggro? A simple hickey wouldn’t work Jersey?” Kono tried not to giggle. The effort was the only thing that kept her from receiving the patented Williams Death Glare.

“I thought we’d all agreed after the unfortunate vibrator incident that we’d leave our sex lives outside of the office?” Chin sighed.

Kono glared. “You know damn well that wasn’t my fault. It was the only clean pair I had that morning, and I had to fucking rush here. I didn’t think Fong would be a dick and follow me to the office with the remote. Honestly brah, drop it already.”

“He’s an akamai buggah for sure. I just wish it hadn’t been my cousin it happened to.”

Danny just shook his head, which of course caught Kono’s attention. “Wait…is that, a tag?”

Danny tried to move, but she pounced, grabbing the black leather collar with one hand to make sure he didn’t move as she read the inscription out loud. “Property of Lt. Cdr. Steven McGarrett, Navy SEALs. Back the fuck off bitch? He actually wrote ‘back the fuck off bitch?’”

Chin’s ears perked up. “How did he get all that to fit on there?”

Jersey shook his head, hands waving angrily. “Talent, determination, and a fucking disrespect for the fact that I am a grown ass man who can easily deter the unwanted attentions of admirers.”

“Aznuts.” Kono shook her head.

“Least it wasn’t a tattoo,” Chin grinned. “Then the boss would never stop bragging.”

“It was this, or a tattoo.” He shook his head sadly. “Otherwise he said I’d wake up with it buzzcut into the back of my head.”

The cousins stared in shocked silence, then snickers turned to howling laughter as Danny flicked them off and retreated to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Aggro – to be extremely aggressive  
> Akamai - smart  
> Aznuts –ridiculous, “you’re out of your mind”  
> Bruddah – brother/person
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO:  
> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
